the twin princesses
by DEMON OF DEATH VALLEY
Summary: two princesses come to earth


Once a upon a time there were two beautiful princesses from the heavens. they looked exactly alike but were as diffirent as night and day. there names were beltharious and shikina they were both very wise and smart. Shikina had hair that was as dark as the night sky. As for beltharious she had hair as silver as the moon light one day there father called them to talk about there futures.

You see there father is the ruler of earth and one day he will step down and his only two daughters will rule in his place. The oldest daughter is beltharious the youngest is shikina only by a few secands there father called them to his chambers and he sat them down to talk of there futures.

he said to both of them,

"my daughters one day i will not be around to over see earth and both of u actuly one of u will rule in my sted beltharious." he said "ur the oldest so ur future is set"

she said "what do u mean father?

"well ur are going to leave for a long time im not banishing u but u need training."

she said "training for what father?"

"well u and ur sister must live on earth for a very long time so u will know what to take care of when the time comes."

she said "what do u mean well it will be gone for a long time father."

he then went on to say" ur both going to live at opsit ends of the earth."

shikina asked "father why are u spliting us up?"

" well because ur traings will be diffirent."

then beltharious said "wait what about michael my husband."

then he said "well he is fighting a never ending war he will not be with u on earth u are free to marry and start ur life over again but u will both be mortal till u remember who u are ur power will be only to see and fight nothing more when u regain ur memorys ur full powers should return and so should u being a godess."

then beltharious asked "so what will happen to my body?"

he said "well part of ur soul will remain here in heaven so ur body can stay alive with out a peice of ur soul your body wont live and u wont be able to return."

then shikina asked "when are we leaving father?"

he said "tonight so say your goodbyes now to everyone for u do not have much time to waste i must warn u wont remember me or anything from here your memorys will be whiped clean for the traing."

beltharious asked "but why?i need to remember who i really am."

then he said "well its better that u dont for if u tell anyone who u really are no one will believe u and u might get hurt it is for your safty as well as your sisters even though wont remember being sisters u will always be able to sense one another thats the only thing i cant take away from u being that your twins that connection will always be with u."

beltharious asked "can we not look alike on earth?"

he said "u wont because u both will have diffirent familys and u wont even be on the same side of the planet." beltharious said "ok well i better get going i must see michael one last time."

he said "wait first we need to have a word befor u go shikina go get ready."

she said "ok father."

then beltharious asked "what is it dad."

he looked at her and said "i know u dont want to leave but its important to know what and who u will be watching over your time on earth is endless u wont die for quite awhile."

beltharious said "but dad i cant leave michael its not fair i just married him and now i have to go."

then he said "ur not the only one leaving he is leaving tonight as well the war between heaven and hell is getting worse and he is needed for the fight i knew u would never let him go so im sending u and your sister to earth for traing a bit early."

beltharious said "dad i understand but will i ever see him again?"

he said "yes one day when there is peace on earth your sister will see to that."

beltharious asked what do u mean by that?

he said her job will be to bring peace to humaity but thats not only her job its yours as well u both we quell the darkness in everyones hearts and souls and minds beltharious said wow thats a big job are u sure u want us to do that?

he said well your both very strong and powerful i know u both can handle this

beltharious said i know i can do it but shikina might be a bit weak for this job he said i know she is but thats why the both of u are in charge of this project

beltharious said ok but what if we never get to it and what if me and shikina dont ever meet again?

he said well thats why i got u a guide his name will be crataegus he wont be named that when u see him thats way in the future he will be helping u through everything your sister will know him befor u do and they will be friends when u meet him but by that time u will be helping him get her as a wife and u will be 24 when u meet kinda

beltharious said what do u mean kinda?

he said u will meet him online and his name will be nick but by then u will have been reborn for the first time and in your past he will have married u and been with u befor of corse u will not remeber that either till he tells u a little bit and u will remeber all but your sister may not remember till she sees u or i speark her memory

beltharious said wow really thats amazeing he said yeah it is i looked ahead and u and your sister will not see each other but u will soon enough she may remeber befor u see her but thats not likely beltharious said ok well dad i will miss u alot im sorry if i dont remember u

he said its ok i made it that way well my daughter u must get going have fun with michael one last time befor u go

beltharious said ok he said wait he then gives her a hug and said i love u very very much even if u never remember me i know your soul and heart will

beltharious said i love u too father ill miss u most of all he said dont fear ill always be watching u and u will always be protected as well as your sister beltharious said ok but still i hate this

he said i know u do but it will be over befor u know it and u will return to me beltharious said well i cant wait to return then he said ok well hold still this might hurt a bit with a flash he takes part of beltharious souls out then

beltharious fell to her knees as she was crying a lil as the feeling of having part of her soul ripped out of her body "father that hurt so much getting my soul ripped out is it all gone."

he said well its not gone one tiny bit is staying here the other half is going to in to your soulmate she then asked whats a soulmate?"

he said "its someone u are ment to be with that no matter what happens your souls will always be unighted the."

she asked" wait can u tell me who he is then he said no your soul will know even if u dont he will be the one person in the world u will love, more then anything and u will do anything to stay with him and never want to leave him the only thing i can tell u is that when u meet him he will be one of lucifers servents, an when u do marry him he will end up being a angel and watching out for u will love him more then u could ever imagine. "

she said" that sounds great better how i feel about michael i hope i meet this guy u speak of then. "

he said "yeah u will it might be a very long time befor u see him but trust me he is worth the wait."

after that beltharious and shikina were both sent to earth were they trained to this very day they lived happly ever after there is more to this tail but the rest is histroy.


End file.
